Harrielle Potter and the fated Star
by quietlyincandescent
Summary: Second chances. Alternate universe. Love. Happy life. SB/fem!HP Ordinary life of a young woman. New possibilities. New adventures. Disclaimer: I do not own this.
1. Chapter 1

Harrielle had defeated Voldemort but at great costs. Most of her friends had died and so did her godson Teddy. She was barely hanging onto what remained of her sanity by a thin thread. When magic was drained from her in exhaustion, she succumbed to the painless darkness, welcoming it. However, magic had other ideas for her. She had decided to give her a second chance in an entirely different, new universe where she was to have a family, parents, brother and friends who were loyal unconditionally. She would have a new life, her memory wiped clean to start afresh.

This was her reality now. She was Harrielle Evarose Potter, daughter of the prominent social standing Lord and Lady Potter, younger sister to the heir James Potter. Growing up she was dotted on by her brother who adored his little sister and fiercely loving and protective. She was younger than him by four years. So she didn't get spend as much time as she wanted with him at Hogwarts because their schedules were so different. However, now she was finished with school and was returning home. She was invited to spend a few weeks of her summer with James and his new wife Lily in their home in Godric's Hollow.

James and Sirius worked as aurors in the ministry and Lily was training to finally become a Charms master. So she would mostly be alone at home except when James and Sirius were coming off of different shifts. She spent the time alone catching up on reading some novels and painting. She hardly got the peace and quiet to paint at Hogwarts so she was relishing the opportunity.

This was how Sirius found her, painting in the back garden, lost in her painting. She felt a prickling warmth at the back of her neck unsure of what it was. She however ignored it and focused on capturing the exact shade of Lily's flower garden. She saw a movement in the periphery of her view and when she looked up she was startled to see Sirius by the door leaning against it.

'Sirius!' she jumped up and ran towards him, relishing in being enveloped by her favourite person. She grinned happy to finally see him. It had been a year since she last saw him, because she spent her last Christmas at Hogwarts with her best friends May and Bella. She grabbed Sirius's hand and led him to her easel, showing him what she was painting. He had always been easy to talk to about anything, he was good humoured and always made her laugh.

That's how they spent the rest of the day until Lily came home in time for dinner. Harrielle had prepared a dinner of roast chicken, potatoes and yorkshire pudding, her specialty, and Lily dug in with a grateful kiss to Harri's cheek. James had the night shift so he was absent. Lily had gone to bed right after dinner, claiming a rough day at school.

Sirius and Harri were left to their own devices, watching a quidditch game on wizarding tv. Harri's legs were draped over Sirius's lap, leaning against the back of the leather sofa. They were animatedly discussing who had the best strategies and who lacked the insight, what should have been done and such. With adrenalins pumping, they didn't realise the time flying by.

Unfortunately, Sirius was due back at work early the next morning so he should have thought about heading home for the night. However, when she could hardly contain her disappointment, Sirius decided to spend a bit more time with her and stay the night in the spare guestroom that was practically his by now because he often stayed over.

For the rest of her stay, Sirius came by after every shift and they talked about quidditch, planned a trip to next quidditch game, and had fun planting pranks for unsuspecting James around the house. Lily was good humoured and a good sport because she came home daily to Harri's delicious cooking.

By the end of the summer, she returned home and had started her training course to becoming a healer. The course it turned out to be very grueling in terms of schedule and stress. During the weekends, she would remain home opting to revel in the peace and quiet, destressing. Sometime she would meditate, paint, fly or sunbathe by the pool. Such was the position that she was in when suddenly she heard someone apparate in who had been keyed into the ward, it could only be one of James, Lily or Sirius. She peeked open an eye and saw Sirius looking down at her. She grinned with a pleasant surprise and patted the place beside her to join her in sunbathing.

He took off his shirt and lay down following suit. They talked good naturedly about random things, basking in the rare fall sun and the quietness. He asked her about her new school and her new routine.

Sirius was due for a fortnight holiday at the end of that year, a holiday that was overdue. He asked her if she wanted to join him in his trip round wizarding europe, visiting wizarding towns and a quidditch game in one of said towns. She was delighted at the offer and accepted excitedly. She hadn't been to a lot of the said towns in europe besides France and she was looking forward to it.

Sirius continued to visit her at weekends and they would spent most of the weekend together unless one of them were busy. It had become an unsaid routine. She would have the elves prepare their favourite meal and snacks and would wait for him to drop by.

When they finally left for the trip round wizarding europe - with some much placating needed for James - she was suddenly slightly apprehensive. She had spent a lot of time alone with him before but never for such an extended period of time with only each other for company the entire time. Never the less, the excitement was greater and it was soon forgotten.

It had been as expected great, greater than their weekends together. Finally they were down to their last weekend and were currently spending it in a tent at the camp site of the quidditch game. The game had been put on hold for the night and they retreated to their tent, nursing butter beers and chatting. She had begun to fall asleep from the emotional excitement and exhaustion. Sirius watched her contemplatively for a long while. He had known he had started falling for her since the summer after her graduation. He hadn't dared make any advances out of fear of James but he was becoming desperate in his attempts at keeping himself in control and at bay. He wanted to caress the beauty and claim her as his and his alone. He wanted to kiss her plump lips until his lips and his being was the only thing on her mind.

He craved her. He didn't just lust after her - no, lust wasn't even the accurate word - he craved her physically but he also craved her very being, every ounce of the person she was that excited and challenged and assured him all at the same time. Although she was much younger than him - by four whole years - she felt like who his other half, soul mate, his match, his partner should be. He realised he found the one he was meant to be with, the one partner he would settle down with.


	2. Chapter 2

They returned home, and also returned to their usual daily lives. Sirius had been promoted and given more longer missions that took him to different parts of wizarding europe. So for several weeks Harri didn't see Sirius. She went over to Godric's Hollow to see if he would drop by but each time she went she didn't get to see him.

She had a suspicion that it was more than just 'busy at work' which he wrote in his owl and that was weeks ago. She couldn't believe that in the past two months he had not even the time to come for a quick visit to say even just a hello. So, she asked Lily when James and Sirius were coming home. She didn't know about Sirius' schedule but she told her James due home that weekend and that she should drop by then.

Lily had been asking if she was seeing anyone or was interested in anyone currently, she thought it was about time she had some excitement in her young love life. There were guys asking her out at her course but when she didn't have a good enough excuse as to why she wasn't accepting any date offers, Lily guessed she had someone else in her heart, someone she wasn't ready to speak out about.

She saw Lily about to say something but hold it back. Honestly, Lily was too smart for her to hide anything from, so she was glad she wasn't saying anything, because she was sure that she had picked up on her lack of elaboration on the subject.

She suddenly felt very down and she absent mindedly helped Lily peel the cucumbers the muggle way, watching the rain pour down outside. She loved rainy days but today it added to her down spirits. She imagined how lovely it would be if Sirius hugged her as they played out in the rain, dancing in the rain, bare feet in grass. She smiled sadly at her day dreams. James had been also away on mission for the last week and he was due back today. She wondered if Sirius had been away on the same mission and if so would he come by. Perhaps today she could see him. Not that she was desperate to see him or anything. He was busy with his work and so was she with her work.

She couldn't hide the smile that fought its way on her lips when she saw James come in through the door with Sirius in tow. She was slightly upset with him for not even owling her to tell her he couldn't see her. She was for the first time feeling very nervous as she greeted him. She hugged James back with a giggle when he squeezed her tight in a massive hug. He ruffled her hair asking her how she'd been. They settled down to eat dinner as they talked. She told him about her training, leaving out certain aspects where she was constantly asked out daily. She watched Sirius in the corner of her eyes the whole time. He was distractedly eating and chatting with Lily. He didn't seem interested in what she was telling James, about what she had been up to lately, he didn't seem interested in seeing or talking to her at all. He didn't see her more than once or twice since they sat down at the table.

She pointedly avoided looking at him as she started chatting with Lily. After the meal and chatting some more, she decided to leave James and Lily alone for some quality alone time. She bid them good night and left the house, aware that Sirius had also left the house not far behind her. She turned to bid him a quick good night before apparating away.

He caught her arm at the last second. She looked at him quizzically.

'How are you? I've been going on a lot of missions, sorry I haven't seen you lately.'

'I've been busy as well, don't worry about it. As long as you are back safe, it's fine. Good night Sirius.' she smiled at him warmly, covering his hand gently, before apparating away.

She tried not to make it too obvious as she said the minimum before leaving him as quick as she could. She was fighting to keep the confusion emotional turmoil. She was not like other girls, where they could easily make sense of all the emotions that were happening. No, she felt like all her emotions were a big mumble jumble, and she couldn't make sense of it all, she knew them of course but she couldn't understand the full extent of it, and it was difficult to process them and work through them because she didn't understand it all in the first place. So, she barely noticed Rolo bidding her good evening as she came into the house and made her way to her room.

She suddenly hated being inside, it was beginning to feel very suffocating. She kicked off her shoes and ran through the house, going out into the garden. She breathed a big intake of the evening rain soaked air. It was nice and it was beginning to calm her. She had been so happy to see Sirius but at the same time the evening only proved to show the stark absence that she felt because her day dreams couldn't be realised in reality. Those embraces would never happen, he wouldn't whisper sweet words to her as they danced in the rain. It was just that, her imagination.

She agreed to go out with a boy from America, Jack, who had come to Britain to study healing. Normally she didn't like American boys because she had a thing about guys with American accents, it sounded girlish and it just wasn't her thing. However, he was quite nice and his voice wasn't too bad. He was nice and friendly, and very gentle mannered. She started going out with him after the first date which turned out to be more than pleasant. He had taken her out to a nice muggle restaurant in London and they did muggle things. It was fun figuring out how to do things in town and exploring new places. They also got on quite well, and it helped they were both interested in all things healing. They went to muggle book shop where they found and bought some muggle healing books to read. It was fascinating. They talked about the books in their subsequent dates.

He surprised her on one of their dates when he suddenly kissed her. It was very soft and gentle and sweet. She didn't admit it but it was her first kiss. She had been on dates of course at Hogwarts when they went to Hogsmeade but she never kissed anyone nor did she want to at the time. She wanted her first kiss to be special and with the special significant other of her life. So she had been waiting. He had kissed her out of the blue but she didn't mind it, she realised. She was shocked and when he saw her reaction he started apologising misunderstanding her reaction, and so she kissed him back.

The emotional strain and conflict had been building up and so when he deepened the kiss it became her outlet. She would channel her frustration into it and she kissed him back equally deeply. She couldn't help the image of Sirius as she kissed him and imagine how he would smell up close if he had been the one that she was kissing. She felt guilty for the thoughts as she kissed Jack. She apparated them to her house after their dinner in muggle London. She stumbled back as he pushed her gently onto the living room sofa and resumed kissing her. She apparated them up to her bedroom and pulled them onto her bed, where they proceeded to make out heavily. She would discover he was quite talented at making out. He did nothing more than touching and kissing but she had never been kissed or touched like it. He was far more than school boys she had experienced. He was very sweet and gentle. A bit too sweet and polite perhaps but she didn't complain.

She often brought him home for their alone time because he shared a house with his guy friends, and she wanted privacy. She wanted him to be more passionate, she wanted deep love and passion but she felt like what she had with Jack wasn't it and wondered if it would ever escalate to much, even anywhere near it. He was a wonderful boyfriend though, sweet and considerate. He always made sure he was pleasing her when they kissed. She felt bad, feeling like she was spoilt. She couldn't have asked for a nicer, sweeter and well mannered boyfriend.

One evening, they were on one of their dates. He had asked her to come with him to America to see his parents. She had been hesitant but agreed to join him. However, the next question completely threw her off guard, shocking her. He took out a box and opened it, getting down on one knee. What they shared had been good and it was nice, but they hadn't been dating long and she certainly didn't think their relationship wasn't deep enough to even warrant the possibility of thinking about marriage. Seeing him down on his knee, with a diamond ring in his hand looking up at her with hopeful eyes, made her face reality and see that she would never be with him in the long run and that he wasn't the one for her. She had been wrong in her thoughts and with a shock, she stood up, apologising profusely and with a silent shake of her head she left him at the restaurant, left him on his knee.

The next day she avoided him, and was safe in knowledge that he understood they had broken up. She did refuse his proposal and left him in the restaurant after all. There wasn't a clearer refusal. She knew the places he frequently went to and so she did her best to avoid those places at times where she knew he would be there.

When summer came, she avoided going into school in case she bumped into him. When she wasn't preoccupied she went over to see James and Lily. Lily had finally finished her course and had become a Charms Mistress. She would be starting her work in the department of mysteries the following fall.

One summer evening she was invited to a house party at Godric's Hollow. James announced that they were having a baby. With a shocked gasp, she jumped up and hugged James and Lily, so happy for the new chapter in their life. She couldn't wait for the baby to be born and to meet her nephew or niece. Oh, she was so excited, as if it was her baby. Later in the evening, James asked if there was anyone in her love life. The question made her down spirit to return. Both the thoughts of Jack and Sirius had not been a pleasant thought. She missed the time she shared with Jack but mostly she felt sorry and apologetic. As for Sirius, well she felt longing and ache for the man who was nothing more than a friend and the best friend of her brother.

With a brave smile, she shook her head, afraid to hear her own voice, lest it shake or cause the tears to flow. She saw Lily smile at her with a slightly sad smile. She knew then that she knew or suspected something. She averted her eyes.


End file.
